


The Zora River Run

by MissGillette



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assertive Link, Crack, Dick Predator Link, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Verbal Link, yea you read that correctly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 12:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGillette/pseuds/MissGillette
Summary: Link, monster "hunter," receives word from his good friend Kilton that the Zora are hosting a Zora-only event called the "River Run." According to Kilton, it's a week long fertility festival. Link wants in.





	The Zora River Run

**Author's Note:**

> Explanation on the tag "Dick Predator Link." It's what it says on the tin, really. Link has an extreme thirst for dick, and he'll fuck anybody to get it. Bokoblins, (dwarf) Lynels, handsome fish prince, WHOEVER. If they got a dick, Link will charm his way into dick's said loincloth, pants, WHATEVER to get it. I don't consider the various monster enemies in the Legend of Zelda/Breath of the Wild as animals, so I'm not tagging this as bestiality. Cuuuuuz it's not ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ All of Link's monster fucking is mentioned, not really described in detail. Except the Zora fucking, of course. ANYWAYYYYY
> 
> Wanna make it official? [Follow this](http://missgillette.tumblr.com)

Link swirls the bottle offered to him by his close friend Kilton and eyes the oily substance through the glass. The full moon tonight shines through it, revealing it’s slight red hue, as if someone took lamp oil and mixed a few drops of blood in with it. Humming, Link lowers the bottle and his hand while shooting Kilton a sceptical glance.

“I wouldn’t exactly call Zora monsters, Kilton,” he lectures. “They’re not out there rampaging villages and stealing livestock. It’s a bit different.”

Kilton’s warped face nods at Link’s words, but his friendly smile remains anyway.

“Oh, I agree with you, Master Link. But with what I’ve heard, I think that bottle may be of great interest to you. Do you have time to hear the rumors I’ve heard that have come out of Lanaryu recently?”

Shrugging, Link rests the bottle on Kilton’s counter and holds his hips in his hands, nodding for the merchant to continue.

Kilton leans forward, palms flat on his counter, and glances around with suspicious eyes like someone is eavesdropping.

“The rumor comes out of the Lanaryu Wetlands, from fishermen who sold some Bokoblin parts to me about a week ago. They say…” Kilton glances around again and gestures for Link to bend closer. He only continues whispering when Link does so. “They say they’ve seen the Zora setting up for one of their River Runs.”

That means nothing to Link, and he says as much.

“And that interests me why?”

“Master Link, do you not know? The Zora River Run is a special celebration where the whole Domain spends a week or so amongst themselves.” Kilton’s painted eyebrows waggle at him. “It’s basically a fertility festival.”

Link’s mouth drops open in a smile as he coos, “Ohhhhhh.” Elbows smacking into the counter, Link holds his chin in his hands and asks, “Tell me more?”

-

Armed with the knowledge of the River Run, some supplies, and Kilton’s gift of the bottle—Zora pheromone—Link sets out the next night for the Zora River. Kilton had warned him that the River Run is a strictly Zora-only affair. The pheromone might attract a Zora willing to mate with him, although they may try to turn him away once they realize he’s a Hylian. Kilton had advised him to use the pheromone to blend in, as the Zora will be in a sort of daze and won't immediately recognize his subterfuge. Or they will and they’ll try to kill him. Link doesn’t worry about that as he hikes up the slippery trail towards Inogo Bridge. He’s dealt with moblins who tried to nudge and push him to leave their encampments, but were easily convinced otherwise once he gave them a demonstration. Link chuckles quietly to himself as he leaves the road and steps quietly through undergrowth to reach the river. Earlier today, he’d scoped out this part of the Zora River and found a calm spot near the shore, protected by the bank jutting out and directing the fast current away from the shore. It’s perfect for a little swim, enticing any nearby Zora with his body and the oily pheromone he plans to make full use of.

Camp set up in no time—Link could do this part in his sleep—the Hylian strips his clothes off. The bottle of pheromone is first, needing to soak into his skin to stay on in the water. The cork comes free with a satisfying  _ pop _ , and Link pours some of it into his hand. He doesn’t dare sniff it, already knowing how foul some of the monster extracts smell. Not wasting any time, Link slathers himself in the oily substance at key points on his body. He doesn’t know much about the Zora people, but he’s seen scars on some of them that tell him where to attract their razor-sharp teeth. Both shoulders receive a generous covering of the stuff. Link knocks his feet apart, bends his knees, and applies the same amount to his inner thighs. He tests how slick it is by rubbing them together. It’s almost as slick as oil he uses for the vigorous, bone-jarring activity he hopes to get up to tonight. With that thought in mind and a blush on his face, Link takes the last few drops from the bottle and slips his oily fingers between his cheeks. He’ll need all the slippery stuff he can get if his information about male Zora is correct.

His mouth practically waters at the rumor he’d heard. Some male Zora are more endowed than others, possessing not just one penis, but two. The man he’d gossiped with of course had never seen such a thing with his own eyes. But there’s a bit of truth in every rumor and legend, and Link wants to believe this is real with all his heart. And body. Depending on the size of said dual cocks, this might be Link’s greatest challenge yet. His greatest claim to fame so far is a dwarf Lynel who hadn’t needed special pheromones or much coaxing in order to not kill him. Poor guy—Rothar, as he’d found out—had been so lonely, shunned by his fellow Lynel just because he wasn’t some angry, raging behemoth. Link hadn’t even searched for Rothar to fuck him, he just wanted to see if a dwarf Lynel was real. Real indeed and with enough stamina and patience to fuck Link until he passed out, only to wake up to, yes, more fucking. Link pauses with his clothes for tonight halfway over his head and sighs at the memory of those two days. He really should check up on Rothar and make sure he’s okay…

But splashing from the Zora River startles Link into finishing his preparations. White, thin robe tumbling from one shoulder to his knees, Link judges himself as ready as he’ll ever be. Zora are visual people to a fault—one only needs to glance upon their beautiful domain and all the intricate, elaborate silver and glass that makes up the main palace to see that. The robe is to entice whoever comes looking for him. The Zora River is a chilly one, but not so cold that he can’t withstand at least thirty minutes. He has an elixir for cold resistance if it takes longer than that, which Link severely doubts. He’s no Zora, but he knows what he looks like in this moonlight: an innocent face to draw them in and a curvy, temptress body to get them wanting more. Link knows exactly what he looks like and how to use those looks to get what he wants. The first splash of river water over his bare feet sends a chill running through him. All the hair on his arms stands up, and Link rubs them to calm him skin. Link takes his time acclimating to the river by slowly stepping farther away from the shore. Once the cool water reaches his chest, soaking the thin material covering his hard nipples, Link holds his breath and sinks down to dunk himself. Reemerging, he finds no one has come to investigate yet.

No matter. Link has all the patience and time in the world to wait. Someone will respond. There's no wind tonight, so he's not a shivering mess as he floats around on his back. Link stays near the shore, would prefer to keep to waters he can touch bottom. He doubts the River Run sends the Zora people into a frenzy where they'd drag any unsuspecting swimmer into the depths. Link has a mean left hook waiting for any who would try. But what little he knows of the Zora tells him that won't be the case. They're obsessed with propriety and their appearance. They wouldn't tarnish such things for the sake of an easy meal or a dirty fuck. Plus, he's incredibly willing to give one of those things, so to him, there's just no need for such theatrics. Link doesn't mind roughness in the slightest, so long as he knows what he's in for. Those reassuring thoughts cross Link’s mind at about the same time as something sharp like claws gently rakes down his back and over his ass. The water had barely disturbed under him, and when Link glances around without moving his head, he finds the shore still near. He’s not in that deep of water, but apparently deep enough to conceal a Zora. Smiling to himself, Link stays still with his arms floating lightly beside him, not quite spread eagle. The claws return, this time stirring up a current under him as the Zora passes. The caress is much firmer, fingertips gathering the edge of his robe and pulling it up in the back. And if there's a lingering caress over his ass where he'd used some of the pheromone, Link only shivers a little bit.

Whoever has discovered him takes their time exploring him from below. As Link bobs around from all the gentle, up and down caresses to his back, ass, and thighs, sometimes his ears dip below the surface. When they do, Link is treated to a rumbling, deep purr like the warning call of a Lynel. Only there's no threat of violence in this call. No, Link would recognize this call of pleasure and desire anywhere. The Zora are no monsters, but this call is as familiar to Link as the air he breathes. Link bites back his smile and throws his legs open the next time curious claws dent the backs of his thighs. The anonymous caress pauses for a split second. Then something without claws touches his legs. It’s almost like the bump of a chin. But without looking, Link isn’t sure. He only knows with one hundred percent certainly when lips kiss and mouth a bit where he’d spread the pheromone around. Hands hold him by the backs of his knees as sharp teeth poke at his skin, carefully biting to excite him, but not harm him. It’s so thoughtfully gentle that Link laughs a bit. It comes out breathless with a moan trailing at the end as a long tongue pets over the indents left by teeth. His moan is echoed back by the Zora tasting him. Link feels the vibration through his thigh as teeth nibble at him again, this time on the left one. Link is thankful he’s on his back so that his gushing cock doesn’t attract attention from those teeth. He hadn’t entertained the idea of allowing a Zora to blow him, mostly because of that. And if the Zora touching him right now was drawn in by the taste of the water, as Link suspects, he assumes precome might be too much temptation.

Link whines a bit when the hands holding him and the mouth teasing him fall away. He hopes there’s more, that the Zora under him will grow bolder, touch him in more intimate places. But water displaces behind him, and a shadow falls over Link’s softly shut eyes. The Zora blocks out the moon, but flashes of light spark beyond Link’s eyelids. When he cracks one open, he finds a Zora face—pink in the cheeks—staring down at him. The lights come from the Zora’s shark-like crest, dots glowing softly at times and then brighter for some reason. Opening both eyes, Link sinks his feet into the river to stand. He turns on the sandy bottom to face the Zora who found him. Silver decorates his wrists and throat along with some sort of ornament on his head. Link doesn’t know any Zora personally, but this one seems so sure about himself, if a bit flustered. Link’s eyes wander over all that red and cream skin before eventually glancing openly at the rest of the Zora hidden beneath the water. The level of the river isn’t high enough, isn’t dark enough to hide where something—somethings—juts out of the Zora’s cream-colored pelvis. Link sucks in a deep breath to compose himself—two, there are definitely two, oh thank Hylia—and returns his gaze to the Zora’s face. It tickles him to see that pink blush darkening.

“Hello,” Link says coyly, cocking his head just so.

His soft voice startles the Zora before him, and the poor thing jumps back a bit.

“Oh, hello, ahhh…” The Zora grits his teeth and fists his clawed hands at his sides. Link stares, fascinated, as the glowing under his skin flashes rapidly a few times and his eyes turn into black holes. Even the impressive fins at his elbows stretch out as wide as they can. It takes the Zora a minute or so to calm everything down, although his eyes are still a bit too black. Eventually, he regains enough control to speak, although his voice is rougher this time. “Excuse me, I didn’t mean to intrude. But it’s very dangerous to swim in the Zora River at this time. You should leave.”

“I should?” Link reaches up with a wet hand to tuck some hair behind his ear. He doesn’t miss the way the Zora’s eyes flinch down and take in his soaked clothes and the way they hug his body, showing everything. “Mmm, but I don’t want to. It seems pretty safe right here.”

The Zora’s fins flick at his elbows again, but other than that, he manages to wrangle every other reaction to Link.

“You’re a Hylian, aren’t you? Then you might now know what’s happening in Zora’s Domain right—”

“What’s your name?” Link interrupts with a glowing smile, one he knows usually stops men in their tracks. “Mine is Link.”

The Zora gaps at him for a second, caught under Link’s spell, before shaking himself.

“I am Sidon… The, ah, Zora Prince.”

Feigning shock—what’s a prince to Link, really—Link’s right hand flies up to cover his mouth. The left strikes out as Link closes the distance between them and takes Sidon’s right hand. The Prince sputters at him as Link lifts that huge hand—by Hylia, just one could pick him up around the chest—and kisses the back of it. Clawed fingers spasm in Link’s hand, but Sidon makes no move to rip his hand away or flee. Link hums with his lips still touching smooth skin and backs away after he feels Sidon’s pulse racing through his palm. Getting a rise out of such a huge, clearly powerful creature excites Link immensely. Link offers Sidon a sweet smile while keeping hold of his large hand. Link steps closer and bites his lower lip like a coy little thing when Sidon doesn’t retreat. It wouldn’t be any fun if Sidon backed down now, not after that little bit of teasing he’d given Link in the river. Batting his eyes at Sidon, Link pushes his shoulders together to attract the Prince’s eye down and get him to admire his body. Link knows what he looks like, and if Sidon has already had a taste and stayed long enough to warn him, then he must want Link. And like a sailor responds to a siren’s song, Sidon’s strange eyes do look down right where Link wants him to.

“It’s an honor to meet you, Prince Sidon.” Not really, but he might as well be polite. Link keeps his voice honey sweet and soft while trying to coax Sidon into his plan. “I don’t think I’m in any danger with you here. And it’s such a lovely night…”

Sidon sighs, “It is,” before catching on to what Link has said and corrects himself. “It is, but it is also dangerous. You could get hurt. I could hurt you on accident. I’m not sure what drew me to you, but if I can smell it, then so can the rest of my people.”

Link smiles with his eyes closed and curls a finger towards himself, wanting Sidon to come down. The Prince is rather trusting of him, because he does just that. There’s a bit more gold in those eyes now, but Link knows once Sidon catches the pheromone still soaked into his skin, he might lose it again. Perfect. Once Sidon is stooped down, well within Link’s reach, Link reaches his hands up and slowly wraps his arms around Sidon’s long neck. Sidon tenses under him, but once Link draws the Prince’s face to his bare shoulder, all that tension melts away. Huge hands grab him by the hips, claws denting the tops of his ass. Link shivers against Sidon’s wide chest and jumps up, hugging Sidon’s sides with his thighs. Sidon doesn’t miss a beat, doesn’t falter a step as he takes Link’s weight and holds Link by his ass instead. Link surges against his body and rubs his soaked robe along Sidon’s cream skin. A puff of air punches out of Sidon’s mouth hovering above his shoulder before it all becomes too much. Lips and teeth find his skin, and Link throws his head the other way and moans.

Ankles crossed behind Sidon’s back, Link rocks his body against the Prince’s, seeking friction. The hands at his ass squeeze him and hold him tighter to Sidon’s body. Link cracks an eye open while writhing in Sidon’s arms to get a peek at the rest of him. The impressive crest above his eyes gives way to a tail with fins and everything. Link sacrifices an arm clutching Sidon around his neck to reach out and drag his fingers along the white belly of his tail. Sidon groans around his shoulder and bites down harder, finally breaking the skin. Sidon’s teeth are so sharp that it barely stings, and that oddly long tongue quickly licks up any blood. Link doesn’t care, has suffered more pain in his constant search for partners all over Hyrule. Link pets Sidon’s tail harder just to hear him moan again. He does so, accompanied by the slick sound of his teeth pulling out of Link’s shoulder. He pants for a moment like he’s never felt such ecstasy before.

“What are you doing to me?” Sidon’s crest fits well against his head as the Prince tucks his face into Link’s neck. “Why do you taste so…”

“Don’t worry about that.” Link holds him tighter and rocks against his body again, reminding Sidon of the hot press of flesh to his torso. “I know all about the River Run, Prince Sidon. I came here to join your people in the celebration. I want you.”

Sidon shudders against his neck and presses the sharp edge of his teeth to the thin skin.

“You don’t know what you’re asking.” This comes out rough again, like Link is about to push him over the edge. The glow along Sidon’s crest comes back to life, and it’s almost blinding this close. Link bets Sidon's eyes are black again. “I could kill you.”

Link snorts at that.

“You won’t. Aren’t you curious about what it’s like to mate with a Hylian?” Sidon nips him a bit. “I’m just as curious about you as you are about me.”

“It’s dangerous,” Sidon slurs, probably on his last leg before giving in. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Mmm,  **I** want you to hurt me,” Link coos to him. Sidon hisses into his neck as Link says even lower, “Fuck me until I can’t walk. Take me on the shore, or in your river, and make me scream. I want to feel you buried deep inside me. Make me smell like you so all your people know what you did to me.”

Sidon’s moan is needy and breathy in Link’s ear. Link has to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing. He’ll say the most ridiculous things to get someone to fuck him. And Sidon is no different than all the monsters, Hylians, and other creatures he’s seduced into bedding him. But Sidon stumbles a little, gains his footing in the sand, and then marches quickly towards the shore. He spins around on a clawed foot and drops into the sand to sit. Link slides down all that smooth skin until he’s in Sidon’s lap. The water comes up to Link’s navel, still hiding Sidon’s new and fascinating anatomy. Link pulls away and squints in the moonlight to see the cocks he’s about to play with. But a strong hand grabs his chin, yanks his head up, and that sharp mouth takes his without a word. Link jumps in Sidon’s lap and gives it all right back, biting Sidon’s pale lips and shoving his tongue past sharp teeth. Link had left his hair down after changing and thus gives Sidon plenty to grip when a huge hand dives through his locks. Sidon twists his clawed fingers around Link’s hair and  _ pulls _ ! Link shrieks at the delicious pain tingling along his scalp, down his spine, until it pools in his gut. Eyes fluttering open, Link drinks in the sight of a predator pushed and prodded a bit too much. Sidon’s face is almost too terrifying to look at now, but Link stares right back. In his peripheral vision, Link watches Sidon’s other hand drift up and flatten in the middle of his chest, bunching up Link’s soaked robes. Claws easily gather the material, and it gives a wet  _ rip _ as Sidon tears the sheer fabric off him. Link would spare a giggle that Sidon throws the robe up the shore, away from the water so that it doesn't pollute the stream. But those black eyes are on him, and they won't be denied.

Link doesn’t get long to shiver and tease before Sidon tilts his head back even farther by his hair. Throat exposed, Link’s moan vibrates into Sidon’s mouth when he bites down again. He doesn’t draw blood again, but this bite is meant to keep Link still, to curtail any fight or rebellion. When Link tests that and squirms in Sidon’s lap, those teeth in his skin flinch down. The tip of each tooth poking him slices into his skin just enough to call up little beads of blood. Another moan tingles in Sidon’s mouth, but Link stays still. That same, deep purr Link had heard under the water returns as Sidon draws them flush together. His strange tongue cleans up all the blood, not letting a tiny drop fall into the river. To allow such a thing would draw other Zora to them, and Link has no intention of spreading the wealth tonight. He’s hooked the biggest fish he could besides the King—a fish beyond his skill, if the paintings of King Dorephan are anything to judge. No other Zora need taste him tonight. Link digs his nails into Sidon’s shoulders until the Prince growls against him.

Link licks his lips and pants, “Well? Is that all?”

Sidon’s hand in his hair remains firmly in place. The other, the right one, grabs his hip beneath the water hard enough to bruise. Sidon yanks him down in the water and ruts his cocks between Link’s cheeks, dragging each smooth, slick inch of him against Link’s body. The fact that Sidon is already wet like Link has covered him in oil is a relief. They won’t have to stop to go get oil—or Link won’t have to punch Sidon for the Zora let him up to retrieve said oil. Some of the men he lies with get so caught up in his body and the atmosphere that they forget he needs something to slick the way. His body doesn’t make anything on its own. Link throws a hand down between them and scrambles at the smooth plane of Sidon’s belly. He strains a little lower, tightening the tension in his hair to the breaking point. But finally, Link’s short fingers graze the root of one cock. That simple caress draws a hiss out of Sidon’s mouth, but Link isn’t here to tease. He lifts his fingers out of the water and tests the slick he’s gather between them. This may work even better than oil, mostly because the river doesn’t seem to wash it away. Makes sense, if the Zora are aquatic and mate in water, which Link assumes they do. Swishing and flicking his fingers clean, Link rocks his body between Sidon’s cocks and his stomach. His arms wrap around Sidon’s neck once more as Link slumps all his weight into the Prince’s body.

“I’m ready,” Link murmurs before biting along Sidon’s angular jaw. “Don’t hold back.”

He doesn’t know if Sidon is too far gone to understand. But the hand in his hair drops away after another tug and slips silently into the water. Link had taken great care to prepare himself for a large intrusion, and he’s still relaxed and oiled inside. At the blood-hot brush of a cock at his hole, Link moans loudly against Sidon’s jaw and swirls his hips down. He’s easily ready to take one of them judging by the size of the head rubbing circles around his hole. If only he could convince Sidon to use both. If Link had a clearer head, he might wonder if maybe they don’t use both at the same time, if perhaps that’s not the purpose of two cocks. But Sidon hisses in his ear and rocks up, popping the first few inches into Link, and all logical thoughts fly out the window.

“More!” Link cries into the night.

The cock spearing him open sinks deeper and deeper, the natural slick of it making this a breeze. Sidon fits nicely inside him, and the ridges he hadn’t known about on the underside make Link squeal. They slip into him, one by one, and make it a challenge for Link’s body to push Sidon out. He tries anyway, just to be ornery about it, and moans when Sidon just feeds him more. Link tightens and resists, all to be playful and give Sidon a challenge. Sidon pants in his ear and growls lowly as he urges Link’s body down by the hip. He’s deep enough inside to not need a guiding hand anymore, so it flies out of the water and tangles in Link’s hair again. Sidon’s teeth find the side of his neck and bite down to still him again. The teeth in him may freeze his movements, but Link has other ways. He’s tight around Sidon on purpose and squeezes down harder. That punches a groan out of Sidon as he rocks a bit, making tiny thrusts in and out. Sidon’s shaft is gently curved in such a way that it rubs against his walls perfectly, sliding over the hard bundle of nerves in him. Link squeezes Sidon with every thrust inside until the Prince pants uncontrollably in his ear.

“Mmm, Prince Sidon,” Link groans with a grin on his face. The hand in his hair tightens, but Sidon doesn’t bite him harder. “You’re amazing, my Prince. I’ve never been so full before. How will anyone ever satisfy me like this?”

That’s all a lie, but Link says it for Sidon, not himself. They like to be told things like that, and Link doesn’t mind playing the game. It gets Sidon to fuck him a little harder, rippling the water around them as his movements increase. Each snap of Sidon’s hips against his ass rips a yelp or a whine out of Link. Link’s body shakes as he bounces on the impressive cock teasing him right to the edge. But he doesn't want to come yet and bites the inside of his cheek to distract himself from that tingling edge. Their rocking back and forth is what Link focuses on in addition to the pain. Sidon’s other shaft is trapped between them. The ridges on the underside bump up and down Link’s smaller cock, dragging his foreskin around. That’s almost as good as the heaviness inside him, but nothing quite compared to the spark of electricity that excites him with every pass over his sweet spot. Link shivers and cranes his head away from Sidon’s fist still in his hair. Link’s bitten and numb lips find Sidon’s cheek, and he pecks sweet kisses there. Sidon quickly whips his head up to snag Link’s pretty mouth in filthy, open-mouthed kisses instead. Their lips don’t even meet, leaving Link to choke and moan on Sidon’s long tongue.

Link slips his hands between them and shoves Sidon away. That frees his mouth, and Link reaches up to press along his jaw, rubbing the ache out of it. Sidon tries to pull him close, but Link just rakes his short nails over smooth skin. He’ll have none of that, none of Sidon thinking he's the one in control here. Sidon may be the Zora Prince, but Link has fought larger and stronger. He never wants fucking to turn into fighting, but he will. Sidon takes the little scratch Link had given him and lightens his brutal hold. Sidon grimaces at him with sharp teeth and bottomless eyes, expressing his displeasure. He’s all aglow, brighter than ever before. It would be pretty if Link thought about it. Sidon’s hand at his hip tightens to irritate the bruise already forming. He grunts impatiently when Link doesn’t move, doesn’t rock against him. Link actually gets his feet under him and stands up enough to let Sidon slip free. A shiver gallops through Link at how empty he is. But he wants more. The Prince hisses at Link’s actions and yanks his hand out of Link’s hair to reach down and right himself. But Link catches his thick wrist and pinches it to stop him.

“Use both,” Link purrs at him. “I can handle it.”

Sidon blinks hard a few times, and some gold drips back into his eyes.

“We don’t…” He sucks in a deep breath before trying again. “We don’t use both like that.”

Link flicks an eyebrow up at him.

“Haven’t you ever wanted to?”

Sidon’s shoulders hunch up under Link’s arms, and he glances away.

“Of course. It’s just not—”

“I said I didn’t want to be able to walk after this.” Link squirms against Sidon’s cock that’s still hard and trapped between them. “Fuck me with both or not at all.”

Lips twisting in a snarl, Sidon lifts him up and dumps him face down on the shore. Link spits water and sand out of his mouth, annoyed that he’d fouled this up somehow. But a shadow falls over him, and one of Sidon’s huge hands digs into the sand above Link’s head. Link holds his breath while staring wide-eyed at the yellow claws cutting through the sand like knives. Sidon’s hand dwarfs his, Sidon’s everything dwarfs his. Head spinning at all the weight and warmth raining down on him, Link sucks in a loud breath. It’s then that twin points of contact press hard against his loose hole. Link gasps and arches under Sidon, bowing his chest into the sand and backing his ass up. Sidon’s breath blows over the side of neck. A deep chuckle vibrates all along his back as Sidon rocks against him, squeezing the heads of his cocks hard against Link’s body. Link flattens his upper body to the sand and matches Sidon’s movements. Teeth find his shoulder again as Sidon holds him down and guides himself inside Link with a firm hand.

“Ahhh!” Link cries with his head turned to the side, cheek squished into the sand. Sidon jerks behind him, pressing him harder into the sand as he thrusts inside. “Ohh, oh Sidon, oh please…”

The deep purr out of the Prince returns at Link’s needy call. Sidon’s teeth slip out of his skin, only to bite down closer to his neck. He feeds more and more of himself into Link, and Link gasps and shrieks at the stretch. It’s like Rothar all over again, only Sidon is firmly on top of him, teeth pinning him down. The pop of each ridge—doubled now—rips a shrill cry out of Link. His mouth hangs open, and he drools on the sand, not caring about getting the grains in his mouth or catching river water between his lips. There’s a sickly sweet burn at his rim as Sidon stretches him wider than he’d planned, but it’s too good to make him stop. He’d wanted this, still wants it. Link curls his fists in the sand under him and rocks against all that thickness inside him, swirling his hips around to draw more of Sidon into him. Sidon bellows around his shoulder. The sound vibrates through his flesh and bones, making Link’s cock gush where water sloshes under them. Link spares a hazy thought that if the gills he saw flicking in Sidon’s chest wall are still in the water, then Sidon will probably detect how messy he is between his legs. But that thought breaks as much as Link’s voice does when the Prince finally rears back and slams into him.

Link’s shrill screams rip out of him with every powerful thrust that sends him to lie flat on the shore. Sidon’s teeth slip out of him again. His huge hands cover the teeth marks he’s already carved into Link’s shoulders. With a firm grip on Link, Sidon shoves him into the sand and lifts himself into a crouch. This way, it’s easier to drive his cocks down and into Link’s small body. The Prince’s energetic thrusts call up sloppy sounds between them while the natural slick of his cocks makes a mess between Link’s cheeks. Link’s ears turn red at the orchestra of sounds: their bodies joining, Sidon grunting above him, and his own desperate cries. There’s definitely sand in Link’s mouth, and he spits it out every once in awhile. Sidon picks up the pace and adds a little roll to his hips as he thunder past Link’s loose hole, rubbing him in all the right places.

Head dizzy and eyes unable to focus Link babbles under the Zora Prince, begging him, “Please, ohhh, uhhhh! Si-Sidon, don’t. Don’t stop, ahhh! Fuck.” Link pauses to scream as Sidon drops all his weight behind his hips, slamming into Link hard enough to splash river water up around them. “Fuck! Harder! Fuck me like you mean it!”

Sidon’s huge hand slips from his shoulders, down the column of his spine, and then grip his hips. Sidon lifts him up, leaving Link’s feet to kick in the shallow water. Link has nothing but sand to hold on to as Sidon moves his body and slams them together. Link’s mouth falls open in a soundless cry as Sidon finally grinds the root of his cocks against his hole, filling him up. Link sees stars and scrambles at the shore. There’s not enough air reaching his brain. The little Hylian trembles and hangs his head between his shoulders as Sidon’s powerful body rocks him around. Sidon goes still all the way inside him and grinds into him again. That forces all the delicious ridges on those cocks and all that thickness into the most sensitive parts of Link’s body. Eyes pinched shut, Link throws a hand down to tug on his prick without finesse or thought. All he cares about is forcing out the heaviness and the tingling in his gut. Sidon breathes on him again and thrusts slowly into him now, languid pushes and pulls of his hips. Together, the ridges on the undersides bump past his hole, drag over his sweet spot, and rub deeper inside him. Link squeezes around the thickness in him and thumbs desperately at his own prick. Throat tight and heart hammering fast enough to hurt, Link curls his fingers over the head of his cock one more time during another grueling drag of Sidon’s sahfts along his walls. His hearing goes out when he finally comes, stuffed fuller than ever in his life. Link doesn’t hear the wail he lets out, but then again the sound isn’t for him. It’s for Sidon, and the tightness and crying throws the Prince over the edge.

Link flops down in shallow water and wet, messy sand when Sidon pulls out. Link’s knees and thighs are feeble, newborn things that couldn't hope to support his weight. Already a pain blooms in his lower back and his stomach from being so full. He's sure all the come Sidon spilled in him is slipping out and tainting the river water. Hopefully it doesn't draw other Zora in for sloppy seconds. Link grunts when the curl of a knuckle wiggles between his cheeks to feel where he's loose and wet. Sidon is mindful of his claw, but Link is done with having his body used for now. Link throws an arm out to knock the curious, playful caress away. He needs a moment. Sidon stops at Link’s flailing and sweeps his smooth palms back to Link's bruised hips. Those huge hands squeeze once before they peel away for good, revealing purple bruises in the moonlight. All along the river, others of Sidon’s kind chase the same sort of buzzing and heaviness they just released. Link pants into the sand while twitching and shivering though his orgasm.

He expects Sidon will stand up and leave. But the same hands that had held him down to fuck him return to sweep up and down his back. Sidon slips one of those hands around Link’s torn shoulder and flips him over. The Hylian whines as his sore ass hits sand and water. His noise is taken as the pained thing it is, though, and Sidon slides between his trembling thighs and holds him up again. Without his ass making contact with anything, Link sags into the sand at this odd angle. His chin touches his chest, probably an unflattering look, but Link doesn’t care. The world moves around him even though his hands fist in sand that’s quite still. Nothing he does stops the pitching and rolling of the earth beneath him, so Link accepts it. It's not real, just a product from the mind-blowing orgasm Sidon had ripped out of him. Half propped up in Sidon’s lap like this, Sidon’s hands are free to sweep up and down his spent body. Sidon doesn’t tease him or reach for anything that would excite him again. Link appreciates that, and he shows that appreciation by cracking his eyes open to look up at the Prince.

Sidon’s face is calm. There’s more gold in his eyes than when they’d started, but Link doubts it will stay that way for long. A glance down in Sidon’s lap reveals that his cocks are sated for now, but they don’t fully retreat back into his body. The light is bright from the moon even though the trees, and Link picks up how the pale skin around Sidon’s cocks blushes where he opens up. Link has never seen an aroused Zora before, male or female, and this is his first time actually getting an eye on Sidon. Everything had been hidden beneath the water before. It amazes Link that he’d fit such an impressive girth inside him. Link’s head flops back on the shore as he privately pats himself on the back for a job well done. Claws petting his hair out of his face startle him enough to peel an eye open again.

“Are you well, Link?”

Link smirks, but it’s a lazy sort with almost no energy behind it.

“You remembered my name.”

Sidon hums and pets over his wet, sandy hair again.

Shrugging despite the bite marks in his shoulders, Link mumbles, “Tired, but all right. Thanks for that.”

The corners of Sidon’s mouth flatten as he considers his words. Link watches him patiently, waiting to see what he’ll do.

“Do you… want me to leave?”

Link’s eyebrows flinch up towards his hairline at that. He hadn’t expected such reluctance in Sidon’s voice. Does Sidon want to stay?

“You don’t have other Zoras to mate with?”

The hand in Link’s hair falls away at that, and Sidon scratches his own face with a claw, looking sheepish.

“Actually, when I happened upon you, I was trying to avoid some rather… aggressive pursuers.” Sidon shoots him an embarrassed grin. “Turns out many of my people are curious about me in that way. None of them interest me, though. It has a great deal to do with scent, you see, which we taste rather than smell. But then I caught your scent and well… Here we are!”

“Pheromones,” Link mumbles. May as well tell him the truth. “I used Zora pheromones to attract you.”

Sidon cocks his head to the side and blinks at him.

“Odd that one of my fellows wasn’t on you the minute you entered the water… Perhaps you attracted me on your own?”

“I doubt it. I still have the bottle, if you don’t believe me.” Link points vaguely to his little camp. He’s left the bottle in the pile of his clothes folded on a stone so they weren’t on the ground. “See for yourself.”

Sidon sets him gently into the water, allowing Link’s lower half to float. He splashes a bit while climbing out, and then there’s silence. Link drags his fingertips over the bite wounds in his shoulders. They only sting a little, but they should heal nicely. Many a knife have cut him over the years, but Link has never felt a blade finer than Sidon’s teeth. And smooth knife wounds usually heal the best out of any he suffers. It’s much better than, say, an arrow wound or a goring wound from an uninterested Bokoblin. Sidon’s shadow falling over him draws Link’s attention out of his thoughts. Sidon returns with the bottle in hand, showing it to Link to confirm. Knowing that, Sidon picks the cork out between two claws and licks across the neck. He makes a face like he’s tasted something sour and quickly corks the bottle again. He licks his lips a few times while setting the bottle in the sand, out of the reach of the river or waves.

“I believe you. It tasted much better on your skin, to be fair. That pheromone smells a bit like my own. I know the royal family is different in body and scent compared to the rest of my people. Do you know any details about what you covered yourself in?”

Link shakes his head.

“No, only that it was Zora pheromone. I used it in hopes that one of you wouldn’t turn me away from the River Run. I came here specifically to have sex with one of you, and you just happened to be the first to show up.”

Sidon pulls Link’s relaxed, partially floating body into his lap again and hums.

“How odd. I’m still not sure what attracted me to you so. I knew right away that you were not a Zora, but I wanted you anyway.” Sidon holds his chin in a thoughtful sort of way, and Link bites back a giggle at the sight. “I guess we’ll never know. I’m still positive that it had something to do with your scent, too. This is pretty far down the river, and I’d already shaken my followers when you stepped into the water. Perhaps you would have attracted others if I hadn’t been here already.”

“Don’t know,” Link mumbles. “You don’t have to leave if you don’t want to. I am tired, though. And sore.”

Sidon drops his hand from his chin and brushes along Link’s pale stomach, claws scratch through body hair.

“Mmm, but you asked for that. Rather eagerly, too.”

“That’s me.” Link’s sentence ends because of a yawn, which he doesn’t bother to hide. “We can fuck again later, if you’re up for it. This River Run thing lasts a week, right?”

Sidon’s hands sweep down to Link’s thighs where they fondle the soft, inner part.

“It does,” Sidon murmurs back, voice deep again.

“Cool, awesome.” Link yawns again. “Don’t let me drown in my sleep. You can’t fuck me if I’m dead.”

Link doesn’t catch Sidon’s snort or his promise to keep Link above water. He falls asleep stinking of Zora pheromone, sweat, and river water. But it’s some of the best sleep he’s ever had in his life. And when he wakes up, it’s to the roof of his tent, blankets pulled over him. Sidon sleeps submerged in the protected, miniature bay outside, as if to stand guard and protect him from other Zora all night. Link lets him sleep, crawls back into his own blankets to lie around. He’ll have to find something especially rare to give to Kilton as thanks for this. It isn’t often Link meets someone he’d fuck twice, let alone for a week straight. Arms folded behind his head, Link dozes lightly while his mind imagines all the terrible, filthy things Sidon will do to him in the coming days.


End file.
